


Yeah We Can Get Active

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Model!Zayn, Parenthood, exchange, normal!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(one) zayn’s a french model with way too much on his plate, what with a full-time husband and a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah We Can Get Active

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traumatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatic/gifts).



> Before anything I would like to apologize to larrification for the lateness of this post. I know it's well over the due date but as I told the people of the exchange, I had some recent family issues going on and have been tied up.
> 
> I also would like to apologize for the little amount of dad/child moments in this fic. I made it a sort of "5 times when" story and it turned more into Liam and Zayn versus Liam, Zayn, and their child. So, sorry about that but hopefully the story is still okay. I might make another version of this prompt later on, when I have more time, but this is just the first idea I came up with and I just kind of went with.
> 
> Feedback is always loved!
> 
> P.s. The french in here is my own translations (I take French in school) so my apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> xx

~

_**{present}** _

“Honey, be careful please.”

“‘M sorry daddy. It was an accident.”

“It’s okay but lets be quiet, yeah? If not we’re going to wake up _père_.”

Zayn smiles but makes sure to stay put where he’s lying down, keeping his breathing steady. He hears rushed footsteps coming his way and stop once they reach the bed. He hears Liam count underneath his breath and he opens his eyes sleepily.

“ _Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire père, joyeux anniversaire_.” Zayn laughs as Océane jumps up and down the bed, clapping wildly when she and Liam finish singing. He catches Liam’s gaze and winks at him, both sharing a sweet smile.

“Blow out the candles, blow out the candles,” Océane says. Zayn closes his eyes and exaggerates his concentration until he hears his daughter groan. “Hurry up please, I want cake!” Liam chuckles and Zayn opens his eyes, blowing out the candles.

“Happy now, munchkin,” Zayn asks. Before Océane can answer though, Zayn grabs her and tickles her, having her fill the room in loud laughter. “Thanks for my cake sweetie. Did you make it?”

“Yes sir,” Océane says, “daddy helped me too though.”

Zayn turns to regard Liam from where he hasn’t moved, the cake still in his hand and a wide smile on his face. “Did he now? Well isn’t daddy just the best.” Liam blushes and sticks his tongue out at Zayn, ignoring the way Zayn can still tease him to embarrassment after all these years.

Zayn stands from the bed and takes the cake out of Liam’s hands. After it’s gone from their possession, Zayn places his hands on Liam’s hips and pulls him forward. He connects his lips with Liam and falls deeper into it when he feels Liam’s fingers dig into the back of his neck.

They pull apart, giggling against each other’s lips when they hear pretend retching sounds coming from the bed.

“Thank you _mon amour_.”

Liam giggles, placing a quick kiss on Zayn’s nose and says, “ _de rien_.” He then turns to Océane and makes grabby hands towards her.

"We have get you in the bath, little one."

Océane lets Liam pick her up. "Need to get nice and clean for _père's_ show right?" Liam nods and she turns to face Zayn, a pout on her lips. “But I can never look as nice as him.”

Zayn laughs, throwing his head back in amusement. “You just want cake from me, don’t you?” Océane giggles as Liam pulls her away and towards the bathroom.

“You have to be at set in an hour babe, don’t be late,” Liam yells as the door closes behind him.

Zayn takes a seat on the bed, his back hitting the backboard. The smile that has been on his face since the morning grows as he catches sight of the cake next to him, sitting atop of his dresser. It’s been a year since Océane joined Liam and his family, and it’s been three years since Zayn and Liam became a family, yet Zayn can’t remember his life before either of them.

People grow up having an idea of what love is; they love their parents, they love their friends, they love their toys, and they might even love their partners. But Zayn knows there isn’t anything he loves more than his little family.

And he remembers the five times that was proven to him.

\----------------------------------------

**I**.

Zayn catches the annoyed sound the person standing behind him makes and he rolls his eyes, not bothering to turn around and say something to the man because even he is a bit annoyed with himself right now if he’s being honest. He’s tapping his foot against the wooden floor faster than the beat of the fast beat song buzzing through the speakers. He’s also moving the zipper of his jacket up and down, up and down, so his fingers have something to do other than shake uncontrollably. He can taste the drops of blood making it into his mouth from the fact that he’s biting his lips so fervently.

“Mate, I think you’re up.” Zayn turns and gives the annoyed guy a curt nod before walking forward and stopping just right in front of the counter.

The barista smiles at him warmly, but Zayn tries not to let the way his eyes widened when he looks at Zayn get to him. “Hi,” he says.

“You’re new,” Zayn blurts out before he can stop himself.

“Yeah, I just started today actually. ‘m Liam, nice to meet you.”

The guy behind Zayn clears his throat, and though he doesn't say anything Zayn knows that it’s meant for him. But Zayn ignores it because since Liam started talking Zayn’s leg has stopped twitching and the flutter in his chest has changed from intense, nervous thumping to excited ones.

“What can I get you today?”

“Hi Zayn,” Perrie says when she catches sight of him from over Liam’s shoulder. Zayn smiles at her and sends her a friendly nod. She places her hand on Liam’s shoulder and comes closer. “Zayn’s regular is a black tea without sugar. You should probably remember that one.”

Zayn catches the furrow of Liam’s eyebrows and gives him an amused smirk. “Not a fan of my order?”

Liam blushes, shrugging with a soft smile on his lips. “Personally, I prefer sweet.”

“Never said I didn’t, babe.” Zayn ignores the scoff Perrie gives him as she goes back to finishing up on the other orders. “I have an idea,” Zayn says, leaning over the counter and looking at Liam from underneath his lashes, “how about you surprise me with a drink, huh Liam? Anything you want and feel free to make it as sweet as you possibly can.”

Liam looks Zayn over, considering his options. “Where are you heading from here?”

“I’ve got a work meeting in fifteen minutes with the big bosses.” Liam nods and turns his attention to the cash register, punching in some numbers to it.

He hands over the receipt to Zayn once he’s done. “That’ll be one Salted Caramel with extra sugar. On the house, of course.” He winks at Zayn and calls Perrie over to the register so he can make Zayn’s drink himself.

Zayn moves over from the line to the side of the counter, watching Liam as he moves around to make his drink. He’s singing low underneath his breath - **and if you roll with me then you'll be winning now** \- looking up every few seconds to send small smiles towards Zayn.

“Here you go,” Liam says, coming over to hand over Zayn’s drink. “Hopefully you like it and it makes your meeting a bit more bearable.”

Zayn takes the drink from Liam, making sure their fingers touch as he does so. “I’ll make sure to let you know. Maybe over dinner and a movie?”

Zayn doesn’t miss the way Liam’s eyes crinkle and his fingers twitch around the hem of his apron. “Yeah,” he breathes over his smile, “yeah, I’d like that a lot. Text me the details?”

Zayn nods and gives Liam another smile before turning around and walking to the door. Just as he pushes the door open Zayn remembers something.

“Wait Liam,” he says, not paying any attention to the curious customers around him. “I don’t have your number.”

“Check your cup,” Liam answers with a blush and cheeky wink.

Zayn laughs and flicks Perrie off when she laughs at him. He walks out, taking a sip of his sugary drink and heads with a new sense of confidence and determination to his meeting.

**II.**

Zayn is trying to remind himself to breathe but he’s still having a hard time doing just that. He thinks the third cigarette might not have helped but it was the only thing he could think of doing to stop the nervous twitching his hands kept doing.

He throws the bud on the floor, stomping it out with his scuffed up black shoes. He takes a breath and steadies himself in a practiced manner, clearing his mind from the way it keeps racing back and forth. He rounds the corner but as soon as he turns he is pushed back when he crashes into a solid form.

“Fuck,” Zayn says, steadying himself once again before reaching his hand out, not looking as to who the person is. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

A warm hand encloses around Zayn’s. The person gets up, letting go of Zayn’s hand to wipe the hand across the front of their jeans. “It’s cool, Zayn, no worries.”

Zayn looks up quickly and finally notices who the person is. “Oh, Liam, hi - hey I was just heading in.”

Liam nods shyly, looking down at his shoes, which are scoffing against the cracked sidewalk. “Y-yeah me too. Sorry, I was running a tad late.”

“It’s fine Liam, I understand. Want to head in?” Liam nods, jumping slightly when Zayn places a soft hand hand on the small of Liam’s back. Zayn flinches back. “I’m sorry, was that not okay?”

“No! I’m sorry, I just - I was taken by surprise.” He gives Zayn a smile but Zayn can sense it’s forced more than it should be. Liam starts to walk away but Zayn reaches forward, grabbing him around the wrist, and pulls him back.

“Liam, are you okay? Did - do you not want to be here? I understand if you want to leave.” And Zayn isn’t lying, he would understand and let Liam leave eventually, though he can’t say it would happen without a bit of a fight. He knows Liam can hear the audible sigh of relief he releases when Liam shakes his head frantically.

“No, of course not! I’m sorry, I’m just… ‘m nervous, I guess.”

Zayn studies him, taking into count the way Liam hasn’t looked at him for longer than a second before looking away or the way Liam’s fingers keep moving into clenched fists. “You shouldn’t be, though,” he finally says.

Liam laughs nervously. “Yeah, I should be. You’re really great, nice, and practically famous and I’m just a random guy who sells coffee. I should be offering you a chance to escape, not the other way around.”

“Famous,” Zayn asks confused, “I’m not famous, Li.” He stays silent until he understands what Liam means. “Oh, I guess you saw the magazines?”

Liam nods. “You look great in them, by the way; like, ridiculously great.”

Zayn smiles sheepishly. “Thanks Li, but you know I’m not ‘famous’ right? I model and I’ve done it for a lot of things - magazines and runways included - yeah, but it’s not like I have fans or anything. No one knows who I am, unless they’re in the fashion industry.” He moves closer to Liam until they’re standing toe to toe. He reaches his hand out and gently places it on Liam’s cheek, making him meet his gaze. “Does it bother you Liam? Modeling is my job and I love doing it. I don’t want it to get in the way of us, if you still want to make us happen. Because I want us to happen.”

Liam watches him and Zayn doesn’t know what else to say, though he feels like maybe he should try and reassure Liam. Before he can think of something however, his lips are being captured by Liam’s soft ones in a kiss. Zayn takes no time in lowering his hand so it’s on Liam’s neck, anchoring him to bring him closer. The kiss is soft and sweet but he feels his passion being mirrored by Liam.

He pulls back, resting his forehead against Liam’s, as they both try to regain their breaths.

“I’m sorry,” Liam says, looking almost ashamed, “I’m sorry. It’s not a problem, I promise. I just got a bit overwhelmed seeing you in the magazines and all I could think about is how you are perfect and I didn’t want you to think you were wasting your time with me.”

Zayn wraps his arms around Liam, pulling him into a hug. He kisses his forehead, and squeezes Liam once more before pulling back. He takes Liam's hands in his and kisses the back of each one. “Liam, I can never waste my time with you. I’m nowhere near perfect and I’ll gladly spend more time with you so you can see it firsthand.”

Liam laughs, his eyes crinkling around the corners for the first time all day, and nods. “I’ll take you up on that, Zayn Malik.”

**III.**

“Oh my god,” Liam says exhaustedly as he falls onto the bed face first. “That was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life.

Zayn laughs, dropping their bags onto the floor. He closes the door and takes off his jacket, putting it around his chair. He toys off his shoes and comes to the bed, taking off Liam’s as well before falling down next to him. “Shut up you wanker, you were charming like always. They absolutely adored you.”

Though he can’t see his face, Zayn knows Liam is blushing by the way his fingers curl into his palm. “Your nan was sweet.”

“I think she’s already planning a holiday sweater to knit you.”

Liam laughs, turning his body so he’s facing Zayn. Zayn lets his eyes wash over Liam and looks at the way his eyes crinkle around the corners when he’s really, genuinely happy. “I hope they liked me.”

“I promise you they did.” He reaches over, placing his hand on Liam’s hip. He massages it lightly, letting his fingers skim underneath his shirt and tickle his bare skin. “And even if they didn't, I think I like you too much to give you up.”

Liam gives Zayn a cheeky smile and Zayn uses his hand to pull Liam in and kisses him. He opens his mouth and Liam follows suit, letting his tongue skim over the roof of Liam’s mouth, knowing how much that gets Liam riled up. Like he imagined, Liam shudders underneath his touch and brings his hands to rest on Zayn’s chest.

Liam breaks off the steamy kiss to place his forehead against Zayn’s, their breaths coming out labored. “I thought we said no silly business this weekend?”

“You said no silly business, I didn’t say anything at all.” Zayn pushes Liam back, pulling himself up so he can straddle Liam’s hips. Zayn grinds down so he can rub against Liam, who brings his hands up and gets a harsh hold on Zayn’s hips. “I would never agree to give you up for a weekend.”

“We can’t do anything Zayn, that’s disrespectful.” Zayn smirks at the way Liam’s eyes darken with that thought and knows Liam is just excited as he is by the way he lets his hips rise to get some friction.

Zayn leans down, pressing gentle kisses up Liam’s neck until reaching his ear and whispers lightly, “but that’s half the fun,” and bites his earlobe harshly.

Liam moans, and moves his hands so they can push inside the back of Zayn’s pants. He uses his hold to hold Zayn down and ruts against him shamelessly.

“Fuck, okay but we got to be quick.”

Zayn laughs against where he’s licking into Liam’s mouth. “I’ll make it worthwhile babe, don’t you worry.”

**

Liam wakes up to a grumpy sounding Zayn next to him. He looks up and catches Zayn sitting down with his back against the backboard, his fingers carefully massaging his temple. Liam scoots closer, placing his head on Zayn’s lap. Zayn looks down, lowering his hand to pet through Liam’s hair. Liam places a soft kiss on the top of Zayn’s thigh and glows under the fond smile Zayn gives him.

“ _Oui Amelia, je suis toujours ici_ ,” Zayn says when a staticky voice says something on the other side of the call. “ _Je ne comprends pas, j'ai pensé que le séance photo allait être après les fêtes ? Mais je suis en visite ma famille pour le weekend et après je vais aller avec la famille de Liam._ ” Zayn sighs. “ _Et ils ne peuvent pas commencer sans moi ?_ ” There seems to be some commotion on the other side before Zayn speaks again. “ _S'il est le seulement option, c'est bien. Mais je ne suis pas heureux. Oui, d’accord. Au revoir. Bonne fêtes_.”

Zayn hangs up and drops his phone onto the nightstand. Liam moves off of Zayn so Zayn can lay back down onto the bed and he reaches for Liam as soon as he does. Liam places his head on Zayn’s chest and brings his hand to draw circles and other shapes onto his chest. He waits until Zayn sighs and starts to speak.

“I have to go back to work early.”

“I figured as much.” He places a kiss onto Zayn’s chest, next to Zayn’s left peck. “When?”

“After christmas. I need to be back by the 28th.”

“You’ll be able to spend Christmas with us babe, that’s all I want.”

Zayn sighs, letting his fingers run through Liam’s growing hair and smiling at the purrs he lets out. “I still feel bad. I’m always getting called in when we have plans and you always end up getting dragged around because of it.”

“Hey now,” Liam says, “don’t act like I don’t know what I’m doing. I chose to be with you didn’t I? I know how demanding your job can be Zayn and I don’t mind it. I get to be next to you through all of this and I fucking love it so don’t feel like this is hard for me because it’s not.” He moves so he’s lying down on top of Zayn, their eyes staring into the others. “I don’t mind anything as long as I’m with you.”

Zayn brings his hands up so they can caress Liam’s cheeks, and he leans up to press a kiss on the tip of Liam’s nose, smiling when Liam lets out a giggle.

“I love you you know?” He ignores the way Liam’s eyes widen at the admission and keeps talking. “Like, I know we’ve been together for a couple of weeks now but I’ve loved you for so long. I didn’t want to freak you out but god Liam, I cannot imagine my life without you. I love you so fucking much it hurts.”

Liam kisses him harshly, putting so much feeling and meaning into their kiss. “I hope you can deal with the pain then babe because I fucking love you too, and I’m not going anywhere.”

**IV.**

“I can feel you staring at me, you dolt.” Liam opens his eyes and like he knew, finds Zayn looking at him.

“I’m sorry,” he says, not looking at all apologetic.

“Do you need something? You could’ve just woken me up love.”

Zayn shakes his head, tightening his hold against Liam’s waist. “Some breakfast would be fine but not now. I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry.”

“It’s okay. I could just feel you burning holes in my face.”

Zayn laughs. “I was just admiring the view. Still don’t understand how I’m the model in this relationship.” Liam blushes, chuckling embarrassingly. He hides his face in Zayn’s chest, pinching his lower stomach. Without thinking Zayn hears himself blurt out, “marry me.”

Liam goes still in his hold for too many seconds that Zayn starts to panic. “I- fuck I’m sorry just don’t listen to me.”

Liam raises his body so his eyes can level with Zayn’s. “So you don’t want to marry me?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, because I do but if you don’t want to it’s fine - I understand.”

“You didn’t even ask me properly.”

“Is that a yes?” Liam doesn’t answer but Zayn sees the way the corner of his lips start twitching. Zayn takes a deep breath and decides fuck it. He reaches over and pulls out the black, velvet box he hid in his glasses case.

“What,” Liam says. Zayn looks over to see his eyebrows furrowed. “You were hiding a ring? How did I not find it?”

Zayn laughs, taking hold of Liam’s left hand and bringing it to his lips. “Because you are not rude enough to look through my things.” Liam huffs but doesn’t argue. “So, Liam, I had an entire plan as to what I was going to do and Louis is going to strangle me but I don’t care because what is more perfect than asking you to spend the rest of your life next to me than when you already are.” He takes a deep breath and meets Liam’s already glistening eyes. “Liam James Payne, I can't even begin to explain to you how much I care for you. I can't find the right way to tell you how much you have changed me. I went into the coffee shop that day scared out of my life, stressing about whether or not I was getting that cover deal, but all of it went away when I met you. Simply talking to you calmed me down and made me feel strong. Every single time you've broken down and told me you didn't feel like enough, fuck, it hurt me so much because you are more than enough. You brighten my day just by being in it. You have helped me see the good in everyday situations and I know I am a much better person now than I was a couple years ago. It honestly puzzles me why a beautiful and fantastic human being like you would be with someone like me, but I am at least smart enough to not ask why and just enjoy our ride in life together. And I just hope you want to continue this ride with me for as long as we can. Liam James Payne, will you marry me?"

"Fuck Zayn," Liam cries, sniffling as he rubs his jumper sleeve against his runny nose, "you can't just do that to me."

"You told me to properly ask you."

"I know I did, shut up." He lets out a hysterical laugh but when Zayn throws him a fond smile he blushes again like that first day. He extends his hand forward and let's Zayn take the ring out of the box, sliding it onto Liam's ring finger and kissing it softly.

"You haven't answered yet," Zayn says cheekily.

"Like you still need to ask." Liam laughs and presses the sweet 'yes' to Zayn's lips.

**V.**

"Liam, babe, wake up we're here." Liam yawns, rubbing his eyes as he picks his head up from Zayn's shoulder.

"Hmm," Liam says. "Oh, we're here?"

Zayn nods and turns to the cab driver when the cab stops. " _Merci, Monsieur_."

" _De rien, les amoureux. Bienvenue à Paris_."

Liam doesn't know what the guy says but judging by the way Zayn blushes and turns to give him a fond look, it might be best if he doesn't.

Zayn hands over the money to the cab driver and ushers Liam out of the cab. He dips down to give the driver a " _bonne journée_ " before the driver pulls away.

"What did he say earlier?" Liam asks.

"He just welcomed us to the city." Liam nods. Smiling, he pulls Zayn towards him and plants a sweet kiss on his cheek.

" _Pardonnez-moi monsieurs_ ," a lady from behind them says, "could I speak to you for a moment?"

Before Zayn can give a polite no, Liam nods. "Sure, of course. Can we help you with anything?"

" _Peut-être_ ," she says. "I'm sorry if my English is bad, but I will try my best. _Bonjour_ , my name is Ivy and I work with _Les Enfants du Monde_ , one of biggest orphanages found on Earth,” she says in a heavy accent. “We work very hard to try and provide the children in our care with opportunities to meet new people and hopefully become part of a family. Recently, we have had too many kids and have been packed in our building. Would you be able to provide us with any amount you have in donations to help keep giving these kids a place to live and help us get more resources to accommodate the new additions?"

"Oh my god, yes - _oui oui_ , of course," Liam said in a rush. "We'd be more than happy to help." Liam takes out his wallet and gives the woman all the money in it, not even bothering to count the generous amount he hands over.

" _Mon dieu monsieur, c'est beacoup d'argent,_ " Ivy says, looking at him with wide eyes.

" _Il n'ya pas de_ _quoi_ ," Zayn answers. "Have you got a pen babe?" Liam nods and takes out the pen he keeps in shirt pocket. Zayn takes it and quickly fills out a check. "I hope this is enough to give you some more support."

Ivy takes it from him with trembling hands and blinks at them, trying to rid the tears forming in her eyes. “You sirs are some of the nicest people I have ever met. I assure you this is more than enough and feel free to take some of it back.”

Zayn shakes his head. “No, it is the least we can do for a wonderful organization like yours.”

Ivy nods, giving them a thankful smile. _“Merci beaucoup, Monsieurs Malik-Payne.”_

Liam blushes, still unaccustomed to the fact that people around the world know and care about his name alongside Zayn’s.

“ _De rien_ ,” he says in the best french he can. He hears Zayn giggle next to him but he takes it as a win when Ivy beams at him.

“ _Ici_ ,” she says, handing them a flyer, “in case you ever want to know more about what we do.”

She thanks them again and turns away, leaving them smiling and Liam clutching the flyer for dear life.

**

“Liam, I’m back.” Zayn furrows his eyebrows when he doesn’t get a response in the next couple of minutes. “Liam?” Zayn walks into the cot they’re renting out while in Paris, looking through the bedroom and porch but he doesn’t find Liam anywhere.

Zayn takes his phone out to call Liam but just as he settles down onto a chair, he hears keys being frantically pushed into the doorknob. A nervous looking Liam opens the door and gives him a startled smile.

"Oh babe hi, I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

"I get out at 4 Li and it's almost 5 now."

Liam nods. "Yeah right sorry, I just lost track of time at the grocery store."

"I thought you went grocery shopping yesterday? That's why you weren't home when I got back." Liam diverts his eyes and Zayn gets up to stand in front of Liam. "Where are the bags?"

"Hm," Liam asks. "Oh! The bags right I um - I went because I thought we were out of some vegetables I needed for dinner tonight but then after picking everything out I remembered where I left them so I had to put everything back and come back home. Funny right?" Liam lets out a strenuous laugh and walks around Zayn, giving him an out of place pat on the back.

"Liam, babe, you know you can tell me if anything is wrong right?"

"Yeah I know, Z. Everything is fine I promise." He smiles and turns back around to get stuff out of their fridge.

After a couple of minutes Zayn sighs and heads into the living room just as his phone starts to ring. He runs over and picks it up without bothering to check the ID.

"'Lo?"

" _Bonjour Monsieur Malik, c'est Ivy_."

His eyebrows furrow for a second until the memory comes back. "Ah _oui, bonjour_. Um, sorry but how is it that you got my number?"

"Oh yes well Liam signed it off as his emergency number. But I was actually calling because Liam left his phone here today and you are number one on his recent calls so that is also how," she says chuckling. "Could you let him know we have it here and he can either come pick it up today or get it when he comes in tomorrow?"

Zayn nods but when a response doesn't come right away he remembers she can't see him. "Yes of course I-I'll let him know."

" _Merci beacon Monsieur ! Au revoir !_ " With that she hangs up and Zayn lets the phone call end with his cell still perched on his ear.

He doesn't bring the call up until they finish eating dinner. They're sitting across from each other at the wooden table. Zayn is slowing drinking the remainder of his soda. As Liam starts to get up - to pick up their plates most likely - Zayn clears his throat.

"So Ivy called." Liam's whips to face him and he carefully starts lowering himself back into his seat. "You left your phone at the orphanage. She said you could get it tomorrow when you go. Do you mind explaining to me why you felt like you had to hide this from me?”

Liam shrugs, looking down at his lap. “I don’t know, I didn’t want to freak you out.” Zayn turns his head to the side, giving Liam a curious look. Liam sighs. “Can I see your phone quickly?” Confused, Zayn hands his phone over and sees Liam messing about for a couple minutes until he seems to find what he is looking for. “I was only going because I saw in their pamphlet that they are constantly in need of volunteers, especially ones that speak english. So I thought I could go while you’re at work and help out. But then I met her.” Liam hands Zayn his phone back and Zayn looks at a picture of a doe-eyed little girl with rosy cheeks being pushed up by a crooked grin. "Her name is Océane. She’s a year and four months and she’s been in the orphanage since she got released from the hospital after her birth.”

Zayn studies the picture for a while longer and when he looks up, he catches the warm smile that encompasses Liam’s face as he talks about her. Liam looks up and meets Zayn’s eyes carefully.

“You’re really taken with her aren’t you?” Liam nods shyly. Zayn closes Liam’s email on his phone and pulls up his contacts, clicking on Amelia’s name.

“ _Bonjour Amelia, pardonnez-moi mais je ne vais pouvoir à demain. Oui j'ai à faire quelque chose important. Je vais te voir vendredi. Au revoir_.” He hangs up reaches over the table to take hold of Liam’s hand. “Okay babe, let’s go see her tomorrow, yeah?” And he can’t help but mirror the smile Liam throws at him.

\----------------------------------------

**_{present}_ **

"Zayn, Zayn over here!" Zayn turns around and catches sight of a blonde reporter waving furiously. He nods at Amelia and motions towards the lady. When Amelia nods he walks over to her.

"Hello, how are you," he asks.

"I am fantastic. My name is Bridgette and I was wondering if I could have a quick chat with you?"

"Yes, of course."

She smiles brightly at him. "Thank you so much. I caught the show before coming here and I must say it was absolutely fantastic! You looked gorgeous walking the runway."

Zayn blushes, still not completely used to people complimenting him. "Why thank you that's very sweet of you."

"It's the truth, sweetie," she says to him, "and I'm sure your equally beautiful humand would agree. I saw him in the front row with Océane and he looked so proud. I think I even saw tears in his eyes!"

Zayn laughs. "I don't know if I would go that far but he's definitely been super supportive of me throughout these crazy couple of years."

Bridgette nods. "And Océane? How does she deal with her father being everywhere?"

"Well I wouldn't say everywhere but she handles it all very well. She loves seeing pictures of me in stores and makes a big deal just to see me blush, so yeah she's great."

"Does she want to get into the business?"

"She's more interested in taking pictures than being in them if I'm being honest."

"Really," Bridgette says surprised, "that is interesting. I must say though, she looked absolutely stunning in your last photoshoot." She turns around to grab the magazine the camera man hands her. She hands over to Zayn, with him and his family in the cover.

"Oh yes," Zayn says, smiling back at the memory. He flips to the middle of the magazine, where the pages are already bent, and goes through each of the pictures. He laughs at the ones where Océane is pulling silly faces and gives fond smiles at the ones where Liam and Zayn are sitting down, cuddled up and watching their daughter pull poses. He stops at one specifically. "This one is my favorite." He turns it around and shows it to the camera. Before Bridgette can ask, he starts to recount the picture. “A lot of people have said that it looks so realistic. That’s because it is. This was the last picture we took that day. Océane was exhausted and she ended up falling asleep. Liam and I finished taking some couple pictures and when we had a break, we went to get our daughter. We laid down on the couch with her and fell asleep like that; like we usually fall asleep. The photographers thought it was so cute that they took some of them and put them in the magazine. It was a pleasant surprise to us.”

“Wow,” Bridgette coos, “that sounds so adorable. I must say, I have kids of my own, and that was definitely one of my favorite pictures as well. I love the dynamic of your family’s relationship. You must be extremely close.”

“We definitely are.”

“And how is that going to work with you guys next year?”

Zayn smiles brightly. “I’m guessing you’ve heard the news?” He chuckles when Bridgette laughs, her eyes gleaming. “We are a close family with lots of love for one another. Adding another member just means we will have another place for that love to go.”

**  
~**


End file.
